Rome : l'oeil de la tempête
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese et Finch profitent qu'ils sont à Rome pour s'offrir un moment de répit.


**Rome : l'œil de la tempête**

Après avoir quitté le café, Reese et Finch se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le musée dont l'informaticien avait parlé, le premier suivant le second qui semblait trouver sans mal son chemin à travers les ruelles de la ville.

Coulant un regard en coin à son partenaire, Reese se demanda s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant. Avec Grace, peut-être… Harold Martin avait certainement eu suffisamment d'argent pour payer un beau voyage à sa fiancée.

Finch tourna légèrement la tête en sentant ses yeux sur lui, un sourcils haussé interrogativement et Reese se détourna. L'informaticien ouvrit la bouche, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et la referma, pressant les lèvres, mécontent de lui-même.

La conversation s'était éteinte peu à peu et, habituellement, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait ressenti le besoin de la relancer juste pour combler le silence mais, après le différend qui les avait opposés, cette absence de parole avait quelque chose de pesant.

Reese se racla la gorge, juste au moment où Finch s'humectait les lèvres et ils commencèrent en même temps :

- Est-ce que…

- Vous…

Il y eut un moment de gêne et l'informaticien fit signe à son partenaire de parler le premier. Reese détourna les yeux un instant, fixa à nouveau son partenaire et se décida à demander, précautionneux :

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que les choses étaient ok entre nous.

Finch eut à nouveau ce sourire rapide, incertain, comme un moment plus tôt au café mais sa voix était ferme quand il assura :

- Bien sûr Mr Reese.

Il laissa passer un temps, puis proposa :

- Je pensais… A présent que nous sommes ici, de l'autre côté du monde, pourquoi ne pas rester un jour ou deux ? Il me semble que nous avons mérité un répit après les derniers évènements et Miss Shaw et le détective Fusco peuvent prendre les choses en charge si un nouveau numéro se présente.

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté, vaguement surpris et considéra la proposition. Finalement, il sourit.

- Ok, Harold, faisons ça.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

La journée passa comme dans un rêve, un moment hors du temps. Finch déclina la proposition de visite guidée à l'accueil du musée et expliqua lui-même à son partenaire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Chirico (« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de voir que vous avez _aussi_ des connaissances encyclopédiques dans ce domaine, Finch ? ») puis ils se rendirent chez le tailleur de l'informaticien, Gianni (« Prenez celui-ci Mr Reese, après tout votre surnom est ''l'homme au costume'', personne n'a précisé que celui-ci devait forcément être noir ») avant d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant – hors de prix (« Je ne vais pas manger de la _pizza_, Mr Reese, alors que tant de lieux proposent de la fine gastronomie italienne ») – en conversant sur les points positifs et négatifs du site construit par Owen (« Les criminels se seraient juste tournés vers d'autres domaines d'activités, ça n'aurait fait que déplacer le problème, Harold. » « Avez-vous une idée des capacités de ce gars à exaspérer les gens autour de lui ? Même s'il n'avait pas programmé son marché pour la drogue en ligne, on aurait fini par avoir son numéro »). Finalement, alors que le soir commençait à tomber, la fatigue les rattrapa et ils se mirent en quête d'un lieu pour passer la nuit.

- Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas une maison dans cette ville, taquina Reese alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un hôtel – hors de prix lui aussi, l'ex agent était prêt à le parier.

Finch lui jeta un regard en coin et la commissure de ses lèvres tressailli.

- En fait, j'en ai une, mais elle est en dehors de la ville et il est un peu tard pour s'y rendre. Sans compter que nous avons promis à Gianni de passer chercher le costume à 10h demain.

Reese marmonna avec amusement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « fichu milliardaire » que Finch ne releva pas.

A l'accueil de l'hôtel, l'informaticien se chargea de demander une chambre tandis que Reese, par habitude, scannait les alentours à l'affut d'un potentiel danger, écoutant d'une oreille. La frustration dans la voix de son partenaire ramena son attention sur la conversation et il saisit les derniers mots du réceptionniste :

- …vous proposer une chambre avec un lit double ?

- Finch, un problème ?

- Il semble qu'ils soient complets pour cette nuit, lui annonça son partenaire, contrarié. Cherchons un autre hôtel.

Reese observa pensivement les traits tirés de l'informaticien et la manière dont il s'appuyait sur le comptoir pour soulager sa jambe, repensa aux affiches placardés dans les rues avec le programme du festival international du cinéma qui avait lieu en ce moment et proposa :

- Nous pourrions partager un lit double.

Finch le fixa, le visage indéchiffrable et Reese se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de si étrange.

- Ou, amenda-t-il, je peux dormir par terre, ce n'est pas un problème.

Finch continua un instant à le fixer, puis se retourna vers le réceptionniste :

- Une chambre avec un lit double, ce sera parfait, dit-il en italien, avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Reese : je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser dormir par terre.

L'ex agent haussa les épaules, songeant que la moquette qui recouvrait le sol était certainement plus confortable que bien des matelas sur lesquels il avait passé la nuit.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Une douche brûlante soulagea un peu les muscles douloureux de sa jambe et de sa nuque et Finch se sentit plus calme en sortant de la douche qu'au moment où il y était entré. Comme toujours, il se sécha dos au miroir, l'amertume dissipée depuis longtemps mais l'habitude restant, et il passa l'un des pyjamas gracieusement fourni par l'hôtel. Un peu trop coloré à son goût mais confortable. Quand il regagna la chambre, il trouva Reese, déjà changé, assis en tailleur sur le lit, regardant les informations à la télé. S'appuyant contre le chambranle, Finch profita que son attention était dirigée ailleurs pour l'observer. Toute sa posture était relaxée et, les avant-bras posés sur les cuisses et ses chevilles croisées devant lui, il semblait totalement insouciant. C'était un spectacle rare – trompeur aussi sans doute : Finch savait qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'un instant pour être à nouveau debout et prêt à combattre.

Il n'avait pas sourcillé à l'idée de partager un lit. Ce n'était sans doute pas une nouveauté pour lui, compte tenu de ses années dans les forces spéciales, puis à la CIA… Sans même parler des aventures de passages qu'il avait sûrement eus, avait actuellement. Il savait pour Zoé, mais elle n'était sans doute pas la seule. Tandis que lui-même n'avait pas dormi à côté de quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait laissé Grace, pas dormi à côté d'un autre homme depuis ses années au MIT et Nathan et se sentait étrangement conscient de lui-même.

- Harold ?

L'informaticien tressaillit et réalisa que Reese avait tourné la tête vers lui, interrogatif.

- L'hôtesse de l'air, s'entendit-il demander, avez-vous… ?

Sa voix mourut d'elle-même – qu'était-il en train de faire ?

- Avons-nous… quoi ? demanda l'ex agent, fronçant les sourcils. Couchés ensemble ? Ce ne sont vraiment pas vos affaires, Finch.

- Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, bien sûr, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Je suis navré d'avoir posé la question.

Il se détourna, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire, manquant la confusion qui passa sur les traits de son partenaire.

- Pourquoi diable me poseriez-vous une telle question ? demanda lentement Reese, comme se parlant à lui-même.

- Je suis… fatigué, Mr Reese. J'ai pensé à voix haute, tout au plus.

Il avait essayé de mettre une note définitive dans sa voix mais, comme un chien avec un os, Reese ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise.

- Non, visiblement c'est quelque chose qui vous travaille… Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, je ne compte pas m'installer à Rome et fonder une famille, ironisa-t-il. C'était juste… Nous avions tous les deux de l'adrénaline à dépenser, rien de plus.

Finch émit un son évasif et vint s'assoir sur le lit, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Partagé entre une curiosité malsaine et un sentiment informe qui ressemblait à de la jalousie – à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait touché quelqu'un ? Parfois le désir de juste étreindre un autre être humain était écrasant - il ne répondit rien.

- C'est juste un moyen de relâcher la pression, Finch, reprit Reese, prenant son silence comme un reproche. Comme avec Zoé, comme ça pourrait être le cas avec Shaw, si elle était intéressée.

- Elle ne l'est pas ? se surpris à demander Finch

A quel moment leur relation avait-elle évoluée au point qu'ils en viennent à aborder ce genre de sujet ? Il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué une marche, et même plusieurs.

- Nope.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez devoir le lui demander vous-même, dit Reese avec amusement.

Finch laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de Reese, ses épaules et ses bras puissants, sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses mains agiles capables de démonter une arme en quelques battements de cœur, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux intenses.

Qui le fixaient, écarquillés.

- Est-ce que vous venez juste de… ? murmura Reese, éberlué.

_- Non !_ Non. Je veux dire… Techniquement oui, mais… J'étais juste, me demandais ce que Miss Shaw…

Finch se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Reese s'était rapproché, une lueur dans le regard que Finch ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Harold ? souffla-t-il. La raison pour laquelle vous m'avez posé cette question pour commencer… ?

Finch déglutit, ne répondit rien, soutenant le regard de son compagnon, ou peut-être incapable de détourner les yeux. Reese s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que l'informaticien sente son souffle sur son visage.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit… ?

Finch s'humecta les lèvres, incapable de réfléchir calmement, l'esprit et le cœur en déroute. Quand Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser cependant, il l'arrêta, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Comment aurais-je pu, dit-il d'une voix tendue, chancelante. Outre que je suis techniquement votre employeur, et que rien dans votre comportement n'indiquait cette orientation…

Reese attendit. Finch eut une brève inspiration et avoua finalement :

- Je ne veux pas juste… « relâcher la pression ».

Reese le fixa, stupéfait, et Finch baissa les yeux, essayant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par cet étonnement qui était pire qu'un rejet.

- Harold, êtes-vous aveugle ? demanda gentiment son partenaire. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne m'engage que dans des relations de commodité ? C'est parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui occupe toutes mes pensées, ne laissant aucune place pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Reese posa la main sur sa joue et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Harold.

Et il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ce simple nom que Finch frissonna.

- Vous… vous voulez dire… ? bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, Harold, dit Reese avec patience. Vous. Qui d'autre ?

- Oh.

Son effarement avait quelque chose d'adorable et Reese, n'y tenant plus, se pencha et l'embrassa, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour dire, la tendresse et le désir et cette sensation de complétude et Harold, _Harold_. Finch passa les bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près, se laissant envelopper par son odeur et sa chaleur et finalement, finalement, ils étaient tous les deux exactement là où ils avaient besoin d'être, deux moitiés d'un tout qui se retrouvent.

* * *

Un petit geste pour l'auteur ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
